movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday
''Hotel Transylvania 4 ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated family comedy film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is the fourth main installment, fourth overall film in the Hotel Transylvania ''film series and the sequel to ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation ''(2018). The film is being directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Todd Garner. Most of the cast members will reprise their roles. Additional cast members include Kevin Hart and Jimmy Fallon. The film will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on July 24, 2020 in RealD 3D. Featuring a hit single by DJ Cassidy feat. Flo Rida. Summary The fourth film will be about Mavis who's thinkin' about going to Hawaii for her 127th birthday. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * David Spade as Griffin * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Molly Shannon as Wanda * Kevin Hart as Sean Micah, Johnny's cousin. * Jimmy Fallon as Brian Lyon * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing * Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran * Nick Offerman as Mike Loughran * Chrissy Tiegan as Crystal * Mel Brooks as Vlad * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby / Baby Blobby / Puppy Blobby * Sunny Sandler as Sunny * Jane Fonda as Ellen, the Flight Attendant * DJ Cassidy as DJ Cooper * Loni Love as Party Plannner, a Gremlin. * Luenell as Shrunken Head * Joe Whyte as Tinkles * Robert Smigel as Marty * Jamie Camil as El Chupacabra * Jon Cryer as Plane Pilot Soundtrack #HotelT4 # Paradise - Ne-Yo (Dance-Pop/Disco Mix) # I See Love (ft. Joe Jonas) - Jonas Blue # Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind & Fire # Break My Stride - Matthew Wilder # One-Two - T-Bow # Good Vibes (feat. Flo Rida) - DJ Cassidy (Funky Pop Mix) # Mavis' Lullaby - Selena Gomez # Iko Iko - Sia # I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross # I Swear - All-4-One Release * The film will be released early on July 24, 2020 in RealD 3D. DJCassidyVEVO * DJ Cassidy - Good Vibes Ft. Flo Rida (From Hotel Transylvania 4) Sony Animation * Ne-Yo - Paradise (Lyric Video) Sony Animation * Lyric Video: Mavis' Lullaby by Selena Gomez | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 Presenters * Director: '''Genndy Tartakovsky' * Production Designer: Don Shank * Character Designers: Craig Kellman * Art Director: Aurelien Predal * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno, Jr. Sony Animation Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday | Official Trailer * Song: Hula Hoop (feat. Machel Montano) - OMI (Precision Soca Remix) Hotel Transylvania 4 | New Trailer # Songs: Good Vibes (ft. Flo Rida) - DJ Cassidy / Dreadlock Holiday - 10cc (Tropical Mix) Special Effects * 'Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '(Culver City, CA) Sony Animation Welcome To Overwater Bungalows Resort | Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday * Song: Groove/Pop Music Sony Animation Mavis' Dance | Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday * Song: Paradise - Ne-Yo Sony Entertainment * Hotel Transylvania 4 - Good Vibes Preview Movieclips Coming Soon * Going Swimming, Song: "Iko Iko" * Dracula and Ericka's Wedding, Songs: "I See Love"/"I Swear"Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Real-D 3D Category:Comedy Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:Sequels Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Family films Category:Movies Category:IMDb Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Category:July 2020 Releases Category:IMAX Films